Let it Fall
by CleverPhoenix
Summary: A one-shot song-fic. Al’s still trapped in the armour and Ed is beginning to lose hope in freeing him. Written to Like You by Evanescence.


**Let it Fall**

Summary: A one-shot song-fic. Al's still trapped in the armour and Ed is beginning to lose hope in freeing him. Written to Like You by Evanescence.

Author Notes: Yup, two fics in two days, a new record for me! It's my first FMA fic but hey, it's worth a shot. This is written from Ed's point of view mostly. I hope you like!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Let it Fall**

Ed stood on the edge of the park, a crimson dot in the roaring rain that had poured down relentlessly for hours now. He had been standing here for fifteen minutes now and would no doubt have a cold in the morning, but he really couldn't care less. There was too much on his mind and he needed to not think about it.

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

It was _his_ fault that Al's soul was still bound to that cold armour. His fault he couldn't feel anything, not even the wind on himself. But no matter how hard he tried to stay positive and help, nothing could change his guilt. He was even haunted in his nightmares. But he would never go for help, no matter how much pain he was put through. He would suffer in silence for his sins.

_Far beneath my nightmares_

_And loneliness_

Edward couldn't stand looking at his brother anymore. Couldn't stand the bubbling guilt and deep sadness that rose within him whenever he looked. How could he sleep and be human when his brother couldn't? He shouldn't even express pain and sadness with him. Why should he taunt his brother for losing the ability to be human?

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel_

_Anymore for you_

Al had told him he was fine but would like to get his body back. He always said Ed would be the first one they fixed. How could he say that? Ed wasn't the one suffering, Al was.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

He couldn't give up now. Not when he needed to repair his mistakes and help his brother. But the road ahead was full of dead-ends. They may never make it. But they were doing it together.

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_

It should have been him in that armour or dead god damn it! Not his innocent little brother. Now what does he have? An eternity to spend trapped and following his brother through his desperate brother couldn't.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

More tears fell, gently falling to the already soaked concrete below, not even stirring the puddles scattered across the area. It was his ability to show emotions, to sleep and to _feel_. They were a great wall between him and his brother. Taking them away would destroy him, but then he could feel like Al was forced to every day. If only he could...

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

But he had to face the facts. Ed needed them to survive, no matter how much he despised them. Being human came with costs. You had to _feel_ emotions, no matter how much you wished to crawl into a hole and never feel again. Yet more tears fell. But no matter how much these pained him; death would always be the greatest cost. The ability to die and fall away forever from the living. One day he would leave his brother and he may never see him again, not even in death. He may stay in his brother's heart though, even if only in hate. Nothing could fully separate them, could it?

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can_

_See us through in death_

Al was getting worried. Ed had gone out nearly half an hour ago and had still not come back. What could have happened? Shaking his head to clear it of those depressing thoughts, Al found his mind haunting him with desire. He didn't have a body, only a cold suit of armour. No feeling or emotion ever made it through his empty shell. He wanted to be human.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Al felt disgust towards his selfish thoughts rush through him. How _dare _he think about that when his brother could be in trouble, not that he wasn't usually, but still? He had to go and find him.

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Ed was sobbing openly by now, wondering how his brother could ever love him after all that he'd done. Even through the dull light in the rain, he could make out a shadow peering at him then walking directly towards him. It was a huge figure, roughly seven feet tall. The same size as Al...

"Brother?" Al asked hesitantly. He could see that something was wrong, after all Ed didn't cry openly very often. The silver tear tracks down his cheeks were proof enough that he had been crying for a while now. He was soaked to the skin.

Ed froze. How could he let his brother see him like this? He didn't deserve pity. But he still needed to answer.

"A-Al?" His voice shook from crying. Mentally cursing himself for not stopping earlier, Ed watched in fear as Al approached him. He wasn't afraid of him, just afraid of his words. Al would probably curse him for showing what he couldn't. But Al just kept coming, before reaching him and enclosing him in a hug.

"Brother! I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Al said gently yet full of relief. It hadn't taken long to find him, after all this was his favourite spot. But what was bothering him enough to make him cry? "What's wrong brother?"

"How could you even look at me after what I've done to you Al?" Ed whispered. Al heard him and looked at him in shock.

"You're my brother, I forgave you long ago. Besides, it doesn't matter what happened back then, only that we keep going now. We're brothers and we look out for each other, we always do." He replied softly back, full of sincerity. Ed looked up at his brother's eyes. The way they shone with relief and happiness at seeing his brother okay made Ed realize that they told the truth. He wasn't alone...

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they've told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right besides you forevermore_

By now Ed had stopped crying. They were still in a hug, but now it was more for support than anything. After all, they were brothers, they needed each other. They were going to get their bodies back the way they were, together. They were going to be human again.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like yo_u

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bless_

Al still held his brother, who was shivering now from being in the sodden clothes. They needed to go soon before Ed caught a cold. But something still troubled Al; how could Ed believe that he would ditch him after all they'd been through together? It must have been guilt from the transmutation. If only he could act as free as when he was a child, before all of these burdens was forced on to his shoulders. Al would never forget those days.

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

"Come on brother. We should get home before you get a cold again." Al reminded him kindly, with enough firmness to entice Ed to let go. They both walked together, no talking. No words were needed.

_There's room enough for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! Finally done! Sorry if it's a bit soppy near the end and when Al comes. They both over react anyway and besides, they're meant to be the touching moments people! Please review!


End file.
